Running Away
by younger than you
Summary: Jeoy runs away because he is pregant with Seto's baby. Years later he comes back with twins!


Getting away

main couple J/S male prmg

I layed in bed next to Seto. He was beautiful. I spented hours looking at him. It has been hours scence we had sex. He was drunk. I didn't drink that much. I had a crush on him for a long time. I don't think he felt the same thing as I did. I don't think that he well remember what we did last night. The sun was almost coming up. I picked up my clothes and got dressed. I look at seto before I left.

(Joey's POV)  
"Joey are you ok?",said yugi in a worried voice. "Yeah, must of ate something". I had Just came out of the bathroom throwing up again. I stared doing it a couple of weeks ago. "Do you think you'll make it to school?". "Probably". "Maybe we should go to the doctors to day". "Ok". I've been living with Yugi for about a year because my dad died. I didn't really like him. He was always drinking, yelling at me and abusing me. I'm glad he died. After we where do eating we walked to school.

We got to school five minutes late. I sat in my set in Math class. Mis.Hall was teaching us about something. I didn't really pay atention, I was to bussey trying not to throw up. Seto sat behind me. He always raies his hand. He's the teacher's pet. I felt like iwas going to barf any minute. "Mis.Hall I really have to go to the bathroom!". "Mr.Katsuya this is class time,you-". I ran out of the room before she could finish her sentence and strait to the bathroom.  
As soon as I got there I stared puking in the toilet. Maybe I should go to the doctors. "Hey mutt you done yet.  
I looked behind me. It was Seto. "What are you donig here!" "The teacher told me to check on you. You've been gone for five minutes". "Oh.  
"So did the mutt eat somethingout of the garbage can". "I'm not a mutt!. I'm a human and I don't eat out of the garbage!". Seto always called me mutt or puppy. Sometimes liked the nicknames. It has been a mouth scence we slepted togrther I don't think he remembered anything because he didn't say anything about it. "So did you go to the doctors yet?" I was surpired when he asked that qustion. "Yes I'm going today". "Oh, well hurry up or your frenids well get worried". He and I walked out of the bathroom together.

"Setoooooooooo"!. I turned around to see Anzu coming to us. I hated that bitch. She liked Seto A lot and that really did piss me off. She didn't like me. She was rich like seto but his was richer. Anuz had a problem with poor people. Anzu had been rubbing everybodys face that she and Seto are getting married. I went to look for Yugi and Yami because I didn't want to deal with her right now.

(Joey's POV)  
After school Yugi and I went to the doctors. I was waiting in the waiting room for the doctor call us to his office. They already did some test on me and Yugi had to go him. "Mr.Katsuya you may come in now". I got up and went in and sat down again. "Mr. katsuya some how you got pregnant.  
I was shoked. "What but I'm a boy!" "You might for of tooking a drug when toy where little". "How for am I?", I asked. "About a mouth and you have seven more mouths to go".

I layed in my bed thinking to my self. I am in deep shit! Having a bady is not good and Seto's the damn father! I can't tell him he'll just laugh at me and all of my friends are going to laugh at me too. The doctor said I could give the bady up But I didn't what to!  
I thought for a few mintues. Then I came up with an idea. I got out of bed quitly and got on my clothes. I paked all for my clothes and money. I had saved up some money because I had a gut feeling I was going to need it. I walked of the game shop leaving a note for Yugi to read.  
I called a cab and got in. "Where you going son?", said the cab driver. "Airport please". I was leaving Japen and going to America.  
I'm sad I have to leave my friends behind but I had to I didn't what my heart to break because sooner are later I had to tell Seto and I didn't what to. I didn't what to walk in his life and say hey guess what you had a bady with me. Anyways He is going to marry Anzu. It was even on the newspapers! "Hey were're here". "oh". I payed the driver and went into the building. I got my ticket and headed off to the airplanes. You might never know I might come back.

All done finally!  
So do you think I should write some more or what?  
Please RR


End file.
